Playing Glass
by X Amount Of Words
Summary: The keys were accidentally pressed and the tune fell into itself. [Oneshot. TamakiHaruhi. For FRoP's Christmas Contest, 1st Place.]


The winning entry to FroP's Christmas Contest finally getting posted to FFN. XD What procrastination and unpimping? I have no idea what you're talking about. 8O

I forgot what I was doing for like…more than half of this. Oh well. x3

For the few of you, who may have me on alert and going, "WTF NEW STUFF, NO UPDATES?" …I'm sorry. u.u

By the way, I seem to have a lot of text problems with this (i.e. spaces, dividers, and the like) so I may have to fix some things. :/ I also made some little changes in the writing, but not so that it would any different than before.

ENJOY. :D

----

Haruhi sighed slowly, deeply, setting down the bags filled with her Father's requests of groceries—ham, green beans, potatoes, stuffing (really, she asked, why would you need stuffing for ham…?), yams, and other assortments for Christmas Dinner tonight. It was only the afternoon, but she knew he needed time to prepare—she also had common sense, or at least much more than him, who, along with groceries, requested that she'd go later so the ingredients would be freshest. Needless to say, she didn't comply.

"_Welcome back to the Kato Family's All-Day, Two-part, Annual Dining Room Christmas Special! Today's date is December 24th! I hope you've finished all your Christmas Shopping?" _

It was more a demand rather a question.

"_Yeah!"_

Deep within the cogs and memories of Haruhi's mind, a dim alarm sounded. _Christmas Shopping._

She _was_ finished, right? Hikaru and Kaoru were to be given cheap prank sets from the Humor Shop in town (meant to be used on everyone but her.) Hunny-senpai was going to be given copied sweets recipes of her Mother's, Mori-senpai would get a calm, simple, little water fountain that would please him—it reminded her of him. Kyoya-senpai would soon receive a new calculator. He would most likely give a laugh in the general vicinity of her face, but either way, she strongly believed it was the thought that counted.

Her father and landlady were taken care of months earlier.

As she did a head count on her hand, only…seven? Seven people…? The number was out of place; each year she always gave an even number of gifts to an even number of people. So why seven, an obviously odd number?

"_Now is the time of the show when we pick a lucky member of our studio audience to aid us in the kitchen! Spotlight please!"_

Hundreds of voices meshed into one, screaming, cheering, blasting, all the while contradicting such a phenomenon—each wanted to be noticed and heard as an individual, not a crowd, just so he or she may stand next to an overly-cheery star until the next commercial break.

"_Aaand, you! _You _are our lucky winner! What's your name?"_

"_Uhm, I-Izumi."_

"_Hi there, Izumi! How old are you? Ooh, waait! Hehe, who's that sitting next to you?"_

"_17, and uhm, that's—"_

The woman next to her stood, and bowed graciously, a blush coming to her cheeks.

T-T-The hostess of the Kato Family was speaking to her! _Her! _…Well, her _daughter_, but otherwise, to her blood (!), her child (!!), _her _(!!!!)_. "I-Izumi is my daughter, Mrs. Kato…!"_

"_How cute! You two look so much alike!"_

"…_We do?"_

"_O-Of course! Uhm, Izumi! Come on stage!"_

Daughter…? Why did the word annoy Haruhi so? Her father was very clingy, but on the other hand, there was more to it than that.

…Stop the presses.

Haruhi mentally slapped herself.

Father + Daughter Tamaki-senpai.

Of all the annoyances of the world, it was _him_ who she forgot. Forgetting him would of course cause an even larger annoyance that would _not _be forgotten until his graduation. Then again, knowing him, he'd call her on Christmas even after graduation to remind her that "the scars of thoughtlessness on your part have not healed, nor ever will, for they run deep into the core my soul, causing a most awful depression that returns ever so much annually at this joyous holiday time, which I cannot fully enjoy, for I am forevermore haunted, plagued, sickened by being left out of your Christmas preparations and giving."

The thought alone caused an involuntary shudder to wrack her body.

The thought alone caused her to grab her wallet and rush to the nearest mall.

Somewhere, someplace, Tamaki's mood lightened for no apparent reason—if it were even possible.

----

"Mmm…" Tamaki mumbled. 

Click.

"It's a grey day in sports today, as wrestler _Razor Ramon HG_, also known as Hard Gay or Masaki Sumitani, was killed in a tragic car—"

…Click.

"The young black bear was left defenseless without his mother who was recently killed by a hunter—"

…Click.

"Breaking news! In Kyoto, an unverifiable number of people's lives were lost due to a—"

…Click.

Tamaki sighed, dully setting down the remote beside him. "Oh dear…"

Inexplicably, in an instant, his eyes widened drastically, noticeably, and quite perceptibly.

The older woman present in the room spared little interest—a glance at most.

In an even quicker time, the King was on his feet, gliding to the window, and throwing open the curtains. A rather large grin was evident on his pretty-boy face.

"It's a beautiful day, Shima!"

The blinding whiteness of winter gave him a cold stare back and the poor boy's excitement was not returned by the outside world in the least bit.

"…Of course, Young Master."

----

Haruhi fell onto the bench, allowing her head to fall back and rest on the uncomfortable wooden backrest.

Every. Single. Damn. Store.

Nothing. _Nothing_ seemed to fit.

If she were to buy something large to fit his tastes of extravagance, he'd whine about her breaking her bank at his indirect expense.

If it were too small, he'd feel left out and mope, all while sparing a few casual, deliberately directed puppy-dog-eyed glances.

Medium seemed just the right size, but nothing was the right _gift. _

She shouldn't have cared—perhaps she should have just bought him six pictures frames for each Club member's photo (she'd save that idea for later)—but it seemed the thought that counted wouldn't have counted so much had it been careless.

Before thinking far too deep about unimportant matters, she stood in order to roam around the Josco mall for another hour or so.

She hoped her father could remember when and how to fix dinner. She _had_ left a note, hadn't she?

----

"Shima, I really mean it, I really do. _Really. _It's a beautiful day! I have a good feeling about today!"

"Of course, Young Master."

"Y-You're not even listening to me!"

"Yes, I am. Your voice is very loud, I think everyone can hear you."

"S-Shimaa! That's not nice! Aren't you into holiday season's feel yet, you Grinch, you Scrooge, you Bah-humbugger?!"

"You generously offer so much joy all year round, Young Master. I doubt I could be much happier."

"…Hey!"

----

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Haruhi had lost track of how many times she politely apologized and excused herself for her rude rushing through the crowds. Not that she had kept track in the first place, but either way, she knew one thing—that she had numerous times and it was very rude to go the opposite way of a greedy mob.

While excusing herself, she _did_ have a good excuse.

They didn't _know him._

She had found the one object of mild interest that could amuse him immensely and save her from certain torture for years to come.

"Watch where the hell you're going!"

"SORRY!"

She pulled a rather nice move—a combination of a spin, swirl, and dodge—to avoid an oncoming, hurrying shopper.

Coming to a rest to regain her now somewhat dizzied composure, Haruhi found herself at her desired destination.

A glass dealer.

----

She must have circled the large booth ten times.

_Why is it that everything is repetitive today? _Haruhi sighed, starting her eleventh lap. There were four rows of glass trinkets and she had browsed through about two. She began the third row, losing hope quickly. Almost each attractive gift was bought—only dumb little ones were left to be outcasts, abandoned to never be bought today, or most likely the rest of the season.

A red sparkle caught her attention quickly. Tamaki-senpai liked red sparkles!

A bear? Ooh! Tamaki-senpai liked bears _and_ red sparkles!

…Holding a hummingbird.

…Holding a heart.

…Reading "I Love You."

She about screamed—that incident would be number nine on the list of false alarms, and unfortunately, the least absurd.

Haruhi reminded herself that Tamaki-senpai was clumsy and glass was not the best option to choose, but she had no other choice. If he broke it and cut his needy fingers up, that would be his fault.

The dangling overhead light shone erratically, sending white beams to dance a non-specified pattern on the speckled marble below.

"Ow! Dammit!" The attendant swore, rubbing the back of her head, wincing.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" Haruhi asked, wide-eyed. That really could have hurt. It wasn't a bump; it was a head-on collision with a heated lamp.

"Ah, I think so. Ow…" The blonde sighed, bowing down to collect something from the floor. "I was just going to put this up," She placed a box on the third row, and began fiddling with it, " and I hadn't expected the light to be there. Fourth time today…Oh, sorry, were you going to purchase something?"

"Actually…that. What you just took out. I'd like to buy that."

"Really? You're lucky, last one."

Haruhi was. There wasn't a better find.

----

The phone rang, breaking the moment of content silence Haruhi was spared after wrapping her senpai's present. She lazily stood to fetch it.

"Ha-ru-hii!"

"…What?"

"The Christmas Party is tonight at Milord's house!"

"What?! I have Christmas dinner tonight with my father! Can't you reschedule or, or something?!"

"No can do! We just found out ourselves!"

"You're stuck!"

"Too bad, so sad!"

"Goodbye!"

"No! You can't!_ I_ can't—!"

They hung up and she stood silently.

_…They didn't even give me a time. Bastards._

_-----_

There was no way that Haruhi was about to let them ruin her Christmas dinner.

She'd much rather finish dinner with her Dad than to skip out on the one most important event of the season to attend the Host Club Members' Christmas Party: Invitation Only at Suoh Mansion Number 2.

It would just be the seven of them, anyhow. She wouldn't be disappointing anyone terribly in her temporary absence.

For the meantime, she could just enjoy dinner.

----

"HARUHI! YOU DISAPPOINTED ME TERRIBLY IN YOUR TEMPORARY ABSENCE! OH, HARUHI…!" Tamaki cried, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The wailing's volume was fortunately muffled a bit by her sweater.

"Please let go. I came, didn't I?" She sighed, adjusting her grip on the bag that held all their gifts._ My thoughts on the day being repetitive are confirmed._

"Y-yes, but I was anxiously awaiting your arrival…!" He sniffed, and she began to retort when the twins latched onto him and pulled him away in fits of laughter, spouting off nonsense.

The Case of the "Missing" Kuma-chan seemed more appealing, and/or interesting, than her so-called awaited arrival for he soon disappeared to find his stolen bear.

Ah well, Tamaki-senpai was out of her hair for now.

----

By the time she reached the Common Room (_Ha, how oddly **appropriate**,_ she noted) after getting _a bit_ lost, the gifts had already been opened what seemed hours ago.

"You guys opened gifts without me?" Haruhi questioned, hardly noticing the blond in a noticeably darker part of the room, cradling a teddy to his chest.

"Haru-chan, we thought you weren't going to show up! It was already and hour and you hadn't come! Tama-chan said not to start, but Hika-chan and Kao-chan ripped open their presents so it kinda did anyways…We're really sorry!" Hunny whined, clinging to her arm after finally making an appearance. Haruhi unconsciously patted his head in a motherly fashion.

"Oh, I don't really care. I was just somewhat curious."

"B-But don't worry! Takashi and I protected your presents from Hika-cha and Kao-chan so you can still open yours!"

"Well, thank you, I guess. Ah, I brought all your gifts with me. They're in here." She lifted the bag, pointed to it, as if it weren't obvious enough already. Then again, she knew her company well and it would have taken a moment for it to dawn on them, excluding Kyoya-senpai, and maybe Mori-senpai.

Hunny-senpai stared. Haruhi shrank.

In a burst of energy, he flew into the air, a jump that was inhumanly possible with a person as such a short stature as him, grinned, and sparkled. The sparkles were, as well, very inhuman. Haruhi _really_ wanted to side with Chika about his brother being unworldly at that moment.

----

Hikaru fiddled with his "commoner's" whoopee cushion.

Kaoru inspected his "commoner's" invisible ink, which was not orange juice thermotype.

Hunny-senpai read the recipes with delight, occasionally pulling Mori-senpai's sleeve to suggest a recipe to try. Of course, Mori-senpai was usually too busy admiring the little fountain and giving Haruhi a smile before going back to his one-sided staring contest.

Kyoya-senpai played with his calculator, chuckling every so often, criticizing it. Haruhi really couldn't understand. Math was math, rich or poor, it was the same logic.

Tamaki had yet to open his, insisting that Haruhi open her gift that he had given her.

She was not in the mood to consent or comply and was far too stubborn to compromise with _him_.

Their argument was rather long compared to previous ones.

Finally, after much squabbling, Kyoya stepped in, offering an easy solution to the quarrel.

"Why don't you just open them at the same time?"

"…Only if Haruhi agrees!"

"It'll do."

The remaining members gave a sigh of relief. Kyoya was almost always the brave one in a pack of cowards when it concerned those twoThen again, deep down, they all just wanted to view the upcoming spectacle.

"The Gift-Opening Competition Between The King and the Rookie" was now commencing!

Then would be the time for the somewhat less oblivious part of the Club to observe how different the two were and just how much they valued the other's relationship publicly.

Tamaki delicately opened Haruhi's gift, peeling layer after layer away, muttering sayings of father/daughter love with a non-parental blush.

Haruhi opened his with a sigh, carelessly ripping paper apart, letting the box fall.

Despite cautions and hurries, both presents fell to their laps in unison.

…So maybe they were alike in more ways than one, but the undisputed truth was that they had their differences as well.

The members silently decided to quietly watch the two go at the gifts.

----

Haruhi received a…actually, Haruhi didn't know what to call it as it had many names, she supposed. Tamaki-senpai said it was a locket that could be fixed into a bracelet or anklet, or some other piece of jewelry that she couldn't wear to begin with, what with hosting duties and all. Either way, she thanked him after he winked and mentioned that it could fit a tiny picture in it.

He had subtly sneaked in a bitsy photo of himself in her Christmas card.

She sighed and waited for him to open his cardboard box. He hadn't kept his word in the deal and tricked her into officially opening hers first. The brunette was most displeased.

----

"Oh…wow…Haruhi, how much did this cost?! It's so...shiny and expensive looking!"

"That's the first question you can ask? And besides, you're one to talk about expensive. I think this jewelry is Italian."

"It's French!"

"Same difference."

"There's a huge difference! The Italians are Italian and the French are French, for one! Completely different culture…! Both may be European, but otherwise, _non_! Are you paying attention in World History 101 Part B?!"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai. As a matter of fact, I am."

"You better! You're a scholarship student! We don't want you to be in danger of losing it again!"

"I assure you, I'm fine." Haruhi made a sweeping gesture of her hand with a sigh, redirecting his attention from her to his lap and his eyes followed her movements seamlessly. "Do you like it?" she asked, raising her brow.

His lips made a little "o" before the puzzle pieces fit perfectly and he genuinely smiled. "Very much. Thank you."

She couldn't help it. She smiled back.

All his smiles were genuine.

"Merry Christmas, senpai."

The little glass grand piano sat on his lap, reflecting light of all colors.

----

_This is turning out rather well. No problems so far…pretty uneventful for—_

"Ah, H-Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her quietly, childishly swaying his arms, hands linked together. "Could I have a word with you later? In about twenty minutes or so?"

Haruhi turned to face him, a bit surprised. Just a moment ago he was being teased yet again by Hikaru and Kaoru—how could he get away so quickly when it took her so long?

"Sure, I suppose."

"Great," he grinned foolishly, and pointed towards the overly grand, red carpeted staircase. "Meet me at the Third Music Room."

"Wait. What? Third Music Room?"

"Ah! The mansion has numerous music rooms. I should have specified that earlier. Silly me."

"…I think I'll get directions."

----

Haruhi sat and proceeded to wait in the unlit room. It was like that when she came in and she hadn't bothered to turn any lights on. Five minutes early…and no Tamaki-senpai.

She sighed, checking her watch for the third time. He had said twenty minutes, right? Not that she cared terribly, but it wasn't very gentlemanly of him to invite her to a false meeting and he strove to be a gentleman.

She wasn't kidding when she commented about finding directions. As soon as Tamaki left, she asked an older, graying woman in a kimono supervising the party just how to get the certain music room. The location's words seemed somewhat foreign in a different atmosphere other than the school's. Despite the confusing look Haruhi was giving off, the woman smiled, eyes narrowing. She wasn't sure to accept that as good or bad, but decided to side with good for the lady still gave her instructions on finding the infamous room.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she glanced around the music room to survey her surroundings. It…actually resembled the high school's Third Music Room.

Decorated with a dark and light pink interior, an assortment of sofas and chairs of the same shades, and although it was a Music Room, not one musical instrument was in sight and all, if any, were most likely hidden behind some golden curtain…—yep, this was nearly identical.

Haruhi briefly wondered which came first—his or the school's. With Tamaki-senpai's wild mind, she didn't doubt for a second that Ouran's Club room could possibly be based off the enormous space where she was presently seated.

Or perhaps it was vice versa?

It was much like the chicken or the egg question at that moment. Without an answer from a true source there was no way to solve it. Both choices were fully possible.

Also, Tamaki-senpai was the type that could be completely convinced the sky wasn't blue due to some eyesight dysfunction he was unaware of for over 17 years until he was taken outside on a clear day.

He wasn't exactly a "true source."

Well, at least when it came to himself—other wise, he was extremely honest and she had to wonder if he'd ever told a lie.

Fortunately, before Haruhi actually began to think positive things about the King, the door swung open with great gusto, shedding light into the dark room, silhouetting the figure in the doorway. Festive music reached her ears and the smell of freshly prepared food washed in. She could smell fish that wasn't apparent when she was present. Ootoro? She could only wish.

With just an outline, the height and lanky body gave his identity away—even if she was expecting him.

So did the rather odd pose he was currently in, illuminated by the hall. "Y-You're here!"

"I'd guess so."

Tamaki flipped on the light, a spark turning on a chain reaction of chandeliers.

She winced at the sudden change, covering her eyes with her hand.

He just grinned.

Tamaki strolled in the rest of the way leisurely, stopped in front of a white curtain which she should have been suspicious of earlier and gave it a tug, swinging it open to reveal most likely the only instrument in the room.

A cream-colored grand piano shone, giving off an air of elegance even the blond couldn't match.

"I hadn't expected you to be here already! You startled me." He said, smiling, as he bent to pull out the little bench. "Come sit with me? Oh, Haruhi, will you? I want to play the piano for you! Just for you!" Tamaki brightened and begged, though it was more like unnecessary pleading.

"Sure, you invited me after all." Haruhi said lightly and began to stand up from her comfortable sofa.

He was already seated, hands resting on the keys, when she sat down herself, just next to him. Haruhi, out the corner of her eye, looked at his. They were vibrant and dancing, much like any other time he practiced the piano. She smiled. Tamaki-senpai did have a knack for this.

A moment of silence hung between the two.

In Tamaki's mind, he declared the silence most awkward and desperately wished she felt the same way. He was at a loss to what to do! He didn't want to just fall into the tune! That was very rude, but probably the best way to go about it, as it was Haruhi he was with. Oh, dear. What was he to do? He could try to look at her—Oh! She was already looking at him! She was getting impatient! Ah! She most definitely was! The smile on her face was so very faux! How cruel! M-Maybe he should just start playing, but _oh,_ she must be already aware of awkwardness and the pause and the nervousness and _oh_, this was already turning into an atrocious situation, and—

The keys were accidentally pressed and the tune fell into itself.

Haruhi glanced at him on a whim and wondered just why he was acting so odd and fidgety, but brushed it off as another one of his quirks.

Then, the melody began to make more sense as notes touched each other in a way that only notes could.

Haruhi watched intently as his hands floated seamlessly over the black and white keys. He seemed to be concentrating without really meaning to, as his eyes were suddenly distant, following his hands and lagging while doing so.

Her own eyes were closed when she realized her lids were getting heavy. The melody was an echoing lullaby in this room, creating a dream-like feel to it all and she almost forgot her companion was the one playing, not the mysterious pixie occupying her mind.

Haruhi soon also realized that there were no pixies once the song slowed. And that Tamaki-senpai wasn't a companion, no, because the word seemed too personal—he was simply a friend. A close one at that, as most of her Club friends had no idea that she was afraid of thunder until Tamaki-senpai told Hikaru in Karuizawa. Or at least, that's what she was told some time later.

Haruhi thought to herself that maybe the relationship was a bit more intimate than what she originally supposed as she remembered sprawling out of a wardrobe in Okinawa when the melody picked up again rather quickly.

It steadied and continued and she closed her eyes once again, falling under the spell that was currently weaving its way around her. Haruhi wasn't one to be influenced so heavily by simple notes, but to hear something in person so heartily laden with such a deep sense of feeling…it was amazing. Its depths were incredible and it felt like every sensation was opened to be explored at her own will. Hands that weren't really there could touch her—had they been ill intended or romantically inclined.

The notes bounced back and forth in her mind in a constant relay, racing and stumbling over each other in the most graceful way she had ever heard.

Haruhi had never been so kind with words to date.

She slouched, becoming even more engrossed with the music filling the room. It was quite impossible not to. Tamaki-senpai was, in her mind at the moment, a prodigy at this instrument. Of course, she had never really listened to anything classical or focused around a piano, like most others, but, he was extremely talented in her mindset.

Suddenly, a rather deep note reminded her of closer moments with her senpai as his voice appeared as simply as the notes themselves.

_"It's much safer here."_

Her eyes fluttered at the unexpected remembrance though they didn't open. The beat slowed.

_"I understand now. You've struggled to be independent. It's fine. I lose. From now on, I won't take my eyes off you so you won't have to do crazy things."_

The piano's sound began to mimic his words in a way that was almost as if he could speak such wonders through his hands.

It was unworldly.

Haruhi wondered just how Tamaki-senpai manipulated his magic in such a way to turn two anti-social twins into simply mischievous devils, a cold-hearted, limited third son into the most likely Ohtori family heir, and a restricted, sweet-loving child at heart to lead a carefree, pink-hazed life.

The piano's notes streamed out strongly, reminding her of his witchcraft.

He was amazing in a sense. He was capable of many things without an excessive amount of practice time, a genius hiding behind a mask of denseness, and a lonely child wondering if his Mother would make it through rough bouts of sickness. It was all reflected in the music resonating throughout the room. It was...something indescribable to someone unable to experience such a scene for themselves...

He was lady-killing magician who, with a wave of his hand, could bring about change in anything he desired—aware of his change or not.

She somewhat wondered how much he himself had changed. He had to have. Had it been from his own doing…or the people surrounding him?

Perhaps she had changed him somewhat as well. Tamaki-senpai did seem different when she was around and acted out a bit more. He also became more personal occasionally. He opened up around her at times and—

_"I'm me before I'm a Suoh."_

The music around her seemed to fade away.

_"I now find it fortunate that he has a frighteningly positive mind and surplus of energy. …It's good that Tamaki-senpai is who is."_

She stopped everything as the realization slowly dawned on her.

…Had he changed her?

Now, her eyes were fully opened and she blinked, a little fazed by what she just concluded. She tilted her head back to process, or perhaps block out, her mind's workings. It was ridiculous thinking and she personally frowned upon ridiculousness.

That didn't answer the question of why she still belonged to the Host Club, but she'd tend to that at a later date.

She sighed as her eyes came to rest on the one object she'd never like to see in a moment like this.

A perky, lousy piece of parsley with a few little red berries to compliment it's unworthiness.

Mistletoe.

Haruhi froze for a mere second before coming to terms with another interest that she wouldn't like to see at such a time.

Tamaki-senpai.

---

Tamaki was a firm believer in when gift-giving, it was the thought that counted.

He was an even stronger believer in keeping traditions burning.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to call her name.

"Ah, Haruhi."

"Mmm?"

"Look up."

And so she did, unwittingly. Her eyes widened.

"You mean, you—"

"Sometimes it's fun to keep traditions alive, hmm?"

Whatever rationality he had just before was lost when he pressed his lips against hers.

Tradition didn't seem to mean so much then.


End file.
